lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Society-omega-3
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Editing the syntax of a template I will presume that you haven't read the wiki's guidelines contained in Policies and Procedures, because if you had you would have read the section were it clearly states: * Do not alter the structure of Infobox Templates. There was no reason for altering Row 9 of the infobox template on the Bo page from Row 9 info = Anna Silk }} to Row 9 info = Anna Silk}} I have reversed your edit to the original, preexisting format. Do not change the positioning of brackets in any template. The Lost Girl Wiki is not a "wild wild west" wiki where any editor can do whatever he or she wants to do in it. There is a structure in place that existed before you joined the wiki. The guidelines for editing wiki pages cannot be ignored. As an Admin, my primary duty is to protect the wiki and make sure that Users understand that although it is a "community" wiki, it is not a "do whatever you feel like doing" wiki. Please read the wiki's guidelines in Policies and Procedures and if you follow the yellow brick road, you will have a better experience as an editor of the Lost Girl Wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 23:48, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Edit to Kenzi page reversed This is your third edit. The firs time you edited incorrectly was understandable because you had not edited a page before. But this is the second time you've made an edit to the wiki that wasn't necessary, and the second time it has been an edit that I have had to reverse. The name of the destination in the image description is not the "Hell" of Christianity — it is the HEL of Norse mythology. I strongly advise that you make an effort to comprehend the subjects mentioned or discussed in the episodes before you edit any information in this wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 23:28, July 5, 2014 (UTC)